Separation
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: My take on why Prowl wasn't in Fall of Cybertron "I guess we won't be going together huh?" "No! You're comin' with meh! We agreed we'd do it together!"


**Warning- Character Death, tissues may be needed.**

**My take on why Prowl wasn't in Fall Of Cybertron.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

Mechs threw themselves up against the walls as he sprinted through the corridors, moving out of the desperate mech's way allowing him quick passage to his destination. Once there the doors slid open granting him access, the dim lights and quiet sounds of machines did nothing to calm his worries as he looked around at those currently hooked up to supports and to the bodies gently placed in the corner waiting for identification. As he stood in the middle of the room he listened as a group of bots gathered outside the Med Bay.

"Jazz" A soft voice called from behind, turning to find the owner his visored optics met those of Ratchet. The chief medical officer motioned for Jazz to follow him, doing as silently asked the saboteur kept close to him casting a glance at each mech he passed. When out of audio range of the last patient they stopped before a sectioned off area, Ratchet turned to him "I'm sorry Jazz, there is nothing more that I can do for him" Nodding solemnly still not uttering a word Jazz moved around the partitioning and froze.

The mech laid completely still, his optics dull and his armour torn in several places with small amounts of dust and other materials covering his once pristine plating. Slowly and silently he approached the unconscious mech taking a moment to glance at the machines hooked up to his spark chamber. For a while he simply stood listening to the steady beep of the monitors, one of the few things still confirming that the mech before him was indeed alive. Cautiously he reached a hand out, fearing that he might cause the other some small amount of pain, placing it gently on top of the other, curling his fingers around the still ones of his companions. Savouring the feeling of the mech's hand in his own he watched the other's face for any signs of discomfort, finding none he gave a hesitant squeeze, reassuring the other that he was there by his side with no intention of leaving him anytime soon.

A almost non-existent squeeze of his hand came from the mech before "J-Jazz?" Immediately he was leaning over the mech with a forced smile, bringing his other hand up to cup the mech's face, with a soft smile he relaxed into the touch shutting his optics.

"I'm here love" Jazz soothed gently caressing his face "How're ya feelin'?" With a weak hum the mech opened his dull blue optics to look up at him

"Numb" Nodding Jazz mentally reasoned to himself that it was for the best, the shredded doorwings on his back would have sent any mech to insanity from the pain, not to mention the rest of the wounds littering his body. "Don't cry" He whispered reaching a shaking hand up to wipe away a rogue tear, taking the hand in his own Jazz kissed the back of it. "I guess we won't be going together huh?" Clutching the hand to his chassis tightly Jazz looked down at him

"Don't say tha', you're comin' with" Bowing his head Jazz hugged the mech's hand "You're comin' with meh Prowl" The black and white mech smiled softly turning his hand to tug on Jazz's.

"You and I both know that isn't true Jazz" murmured Prowl

"No!" Cried Jazz suddenly standing up straight "You're comin' with meh! We agreed we'd do it together!" Prowl watched with tired optics as Jazz pulled his visor off wiping away the tears that had gathered beneath "I can't lose ya Prowl" Weakly holding a hand out towards him Prowl waited for Jazz to return before speaking once more.

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me" He whispered looking into the sad blue optics of his lover "You have to go Jazz don't stay here and die" When Jazz let out a choked sob Prowl allowed a few tears of his own to fall "I won't ever be away from you Jazz" He consoled.

"Why did it 'ave ta be ya though?" Muttered Jazz as he held Prowl's hand to his chassis once more "Why tha frag not another bot?" Leaning down Jazz pressed his forehead against Prowl's.

For a while the two simply stayed in silence revelling in the last few moments they would have together "I'm cold" Prowl mumbled a shiver rattling his frame, at that moment quiet footsteps were heard behind them, lifting his head Jazz looked over his shoulder and spotted Ratchet. Without a single word Ratchet walked over to them, producing a syringe and injecting it into Prowl's arm. Wordlessly he helped Jazz move Prowl into a sitting position before allowing Jazz to sit behind him holding the dying mech in his arms, once done Ratchet retreated leaving the two alone. Resting his head on Jazz's shoulder Prowl shut his optics.

"I love ya Prowl" Soothed Jazz as he looked down at the battered form of his lover, tilting his head ever so slightly Prowl looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"I love you too Jazz, with all my spark" With a heavy spark Jazz watched as Prowl's optics slowly drifted shut the monitors around them slowing until a constant drone replaced the regular beeping.

"Prowl?" Jazz whispered "Prowler?" When he received no response Jazz let out a pained scream holding the body against his chassis, pulling the cables free from Prowl's arm effectively silencing the machines. Curling around the body of his dead lover Jazz let himself sob grieving for the death of his loved one.

He did not know when but at some point Ratchet had come back wrapping an arm around his shoulders in an attempt to provide some comfort for the mourning mech; the rest of the time merged into a blur as Prowl's body was pried from his grasp, as this occurred Jazz screamed clawing at the arms that held him back. Finally he was pulled against someone's chassis and soothing words were whispered into his audios as his comforter began to rub his back gently.

When he had calmed down enough Jazz relaxed into the mech, Ironhide his processor supplied, his spark devoid of all emotion bar grief and his body feeling painfully numb. Eventually he found the will power to pull himself free from Ironhide's arms and numbly walk from the Med Bay, replacing his visor before doing so, and lifting his gaze from the floor to stare blankly at the group gathered there. No words were needed as he shook his head and retreated down the corridors, everyone giving him a wide berth having heard the agonised scream echo throughout the base. Upon reaching his quarters he simply stood there, hand reached out as though he was going to type in the code, blankly staring at the flashing numbers on the pad.

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, slowly he turned to look into the optics of Optimus Prime. Exchanging a wordless conversation the Prime turned Jazz around leading him towards his own quarters, only once did Jazz glance over his shoulder to watch the door gradually diminish in size leaving behind what was left of Prowl as it did so.

Urging the last of the mechs inside Jazz ran up the ramp pausing at the entrance of the ARK to look back in the direction of the Iacon Med Bay and the crypts, clenching his hand he looked down at the small Autobot insignia upon a steel chain wrapped around his wrist. Bringing it up to his face he kissed it and cast one last glance in the same direction "I'm goin' Prowler, just as I promised. I ain't gonna let ya down" Smiling mournfully he went inside proceeding to the flight deck where he could observe the crypts become dots on the horizon as the ship headed towards the Space Bridge; looking down at the insignia once more Jazz smiled again. "You're comin' with meh tho'"


End file.
